Let My Love Melt You
by Within The Sound Of Silence
Summary: Returning from a completed mission, Madara suggests to Hashirama to relax at a hotel before arriving back home to the Leaf Village. The both of them are exhausted and need to unwind. What will be in store for Hashirama when he is all alone with Madara? Yaoi Madara x Hashirama


Message from the author: Hello readers! Thank you for reading my story, this is my very first fanfic ever written and published. I've been an account user on this site for years and I am very excited about finally contributing something to this site. I also encourage that you guys leave feedback, I would like to know how I did. Please enjoy the story!

Warning: This story contains adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual nature.

Let My Love Melt You written by Within the Sound of Silence

Vibrant pink cherry blossoms danced along the night sky as the breeze delightfully carried them away.

This night was lovely; the sky had a spectacular fusion of colors with violet combined with shades of indigo.

The stars dazzling like gleaming diamonds beside marshmallow shaped clouds that would make any young child want to pluck them from the heavens to eat.

Both Madara and Hashirama are returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves after a strenuous mission; there were setbacks and annoying interruptions but ultimately the objectives have been achieved.

During their expedition, they acted as bodyguards for a wealthy noble clan in a neighboring village that requested to be transported to a formal party. Their safety was paramount as they were growing in power and feared that they could be targeted by rival families.

Who would of thought that being around the wealthy would bothersome? A couple of clan members were arrogant and demanding during the service forcing fake smiles, making the mission feel like it was dragging on.

"Happy to be going home," Hashirama sighed out "That mission took longer than expected."

The duo are walking together and Hashirama looks up to admire the stunning night sky.

The navy-blue haired man glanced over at his partner while he's distracted. Getting a glimpse at those smooth lips and his warm-hearted eyes. His lustful eyes worked its way down, gazing at his chest.

Why did he have to wear a tight-fitting shirt right now? Such a visual tease!

The daydream that's playing through his head at this moment…...the things he wanted to do to him….

Madara inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes firmly for a second.

"We'll take a break for the night; we won't make it to the village until tomorrow." He declared after regaining his composure.

Hashirama looked over at him, he didn't seem notice how Madara was secretly disrobing him with his Uchiha eyes.

"I agree with you there. I guess we should just pick a spot nearby then?" while scratching his head.

"There's a village up head, there should be a nice hotel where we can hang," he pointed toward the area of bright lights and upcoming houses.

"Alright, let's go for it." Hashirama agreed.

The duo arrived at a lively town, with plenty of restaurants and stores to shop from. Even though it was getting quite late, the town had plenty of action going on.

Entertaining night attractions, bright colored lights with plenty of people hanging around having fun.

As the men walked, there were two young ladies wearing matching kimonos that were blushing after noticing Hashirama.

Hashirama didn't want to be rude to them, so he flashed a pleasant pearly smile.

The two ladies beamed their smiles back while waving, excitedly whispering how attractive Hashirama is.

Noticing this, Madara swiftly places his gloved hand on the dark-haired man's waistline as his furious eyes locked with theirs.

Silently challenging them.

In a blink of an eye, the girls face rapidly spoiled and he could sense how uneasy they became.

They quickly scurried like small mice and didn't look back.

"Tch." the Uchiha seethed.

_Those bitches…..._the spiky-haired man thought furiously. They seem to be great at running away.

"Let's go, Hashi." He ordered pulling him closer by the waist.

Hashirama could sense the negative shift in his attitude as he looked at him. He decided to say nothing. Hashirama dislikes when he's in this foul mood, his energy is infectious.

At last, the two reached a hotel and was directly welcomed by the front desk clerk with a friendly smile.

"Hello there and welcome to Sunrise Haven! How may I help you this evening?" the clerk replied gleefully.

"Yes, a room for two please, we'll only stay for one night." Madara answered.

"Sure thing, just sign in here while I bring you your room key."

The clerk was tall, willowy young man with short black spiky hair with a nametag that read: Haru. The man turned to a blank page in the guest book and handed Madara a pen.

"Thank you."

The pair made it upstairs to their hotel room that was fashioned with pale cream-colored walls, a king-sized bed draped with thick fur sheets.

An elegant, sleek bathroom with warm cozy bath towels, plus a mini kitchen along with a stocked fridge with delicious treats.

"This hotel is so nice!" Hashirama happily noted as his eyes were twinkling with delight and wide smile. He felt like a little kid, wanting to explore everything in sight.

He removed his backpack that stored his ninja gear and placed it in the closet.

"Hey, I know it's a little late but, do you want to get a bite to eat?" Hashirama invited.

Then after, from behind, he could feel warm hands smoothly gliding down his back.

His chest growing warm and can sense an incredible sensation in the center of his stomach.

**His hands, they feel…**_**wonderful**_**.**

"Are you on the menu?" Madara questioned flirtatiously.

Madara slid his fingers through the man's hair as he planted a warm kiss on this side of his neck, gently licking his tongue alongside his skin.

After being on a mission for two grueling days enduring rich pricks, along with the traveling, the couple needed this.

Delightful tingles started scattering throughout his body.

…_**. So good!**_

Cheeks flushed pink; the black-haired man tried to suppress his moans by biting his lower lip.

His wonderful hands started caressing his chest whilst inch by inch getting closer to his delicate nipples.

"Do you like it?" The Uchiha man teased, enticing him. Hashirama can hear his mischievous smile from behind as he said that.

Tears of pleasure begun welling in his eyes, biting his lip much harder, trying to keep everything in.

Irritated by the man's silence, Madara's finger made it to his sensitive nipple.

Hashirama suddenly gasped with wide eyes.

He promptly brushed his finger back and forth against his rosy nipple and…

"_Aaaahhh_!"

Just like that, Hashirama's head flew back with tears running down his pink cheeks.

He moaned noisily. Ultimately losing the battle with his body while sparks of pleasure took over his mind and body.

"…. You sound absolutely _beautiful_."

He turned Hashirama around to get a good glimpse at him, tenderly touching his lips. Hashirama's eyes were currently expressing "_Fuck me_ "although he was trying not to make it noticeable, his lover caught it regardless though.

"Oh, what a lovely expression you're giving me." Making the man's cheeks grow warmer, the Uchiha smiled as he placed his hand on the man's groin and looked fixedly into his eyes….

"I love you Hashirama. I love you." his voice rang out smoothly and sensually.

Hashirama shut his eyes as he felt heat building up in his pants causing him to tremble a bit.

Upon feeling this, Madara fervently kissed him.

This lustful thirst must be quenched immediately!

The Uchiha's tongue swirling in Hashirama's mouth as saliva overflowing his mouth.

"Mhmm!" "Ahh!" "Ugh!"

They breathed into each other's mouths, adoring every second of this, he encircled his arms around the spiky-haired man's neck and mirrored back the same enthusiasm into their salacious make out session. The Uchiha quickly drew away from the kiss, resulting in a dense string of saliva coming their tongues.

"Aren't you a cutie?" while massaging his lower back.

He moved in closer until their noses almost touched, "You liked hearing that, didn't you?"

"Uh…I-I…" he said shyly, the black-haired man became flustered being on the spot like that as he couldn't hide at all.

"Be honest with me." He retorted playfully, distributing his smooches on his lover's face.

The black-haired man became flustered, being on the spot like that as he couldn't hide at all.

Folding in, Hashirama buried his sizzling face into his hands.

**Why does he have to ask?**

Suddenly the Senju squealed in surprise as Madara teased his nipple yet again. His skilled gloved hand tenderly rubbed it, moving his index finger in a twirling motion against the delicate nipple. He did it ever so slowly.

"Oh…! Ngh!"

The black-haired man gasped as his eyes widened. He felt sexual warmth igniting within his body like a newly lit match. The fabric of his tight shirt brushing against it, pushing him to the brink.

Undeniably being enveloped by a sea of euphoria.

"I need an answer." He increased the speed of his finger against his defenseless nipple, heightening the mind-bending pleasure.

It felt so good that he swore he saw white stars in his vision.

Caving in, he yelped, "Oh my god! I loved it!"

Madara fully tore off that tight navy-blue shirt and eagerly removed his sweats.

Having satisfaction of getting rid of the shirt that was teasing him earlier.

He swiftly carried his nude body over to the comfy warm bed.

The man's skin was gorgeous and smooth with his rosy nipples being erect with an athletic physique.

"It seems like you were seconds away from cumming from playing a little."

**I'm going to make him mine.**

Following that, Madara removed his shirt displaying his toned muscles and remarkable abs. From Hashirama's view, Madara looked like he was ready to fuck him into the next week. Those eyes were voracious, like a ravenous lion out on a hunt for prey.

With Hashirama's body totally bare, he could just **feel** those Uchiha eyes piercing his exposed body. Truly becoming aware of the power of his sexual energy, the ambiance was beginning to affect his body.

_**I love **__**you looking at me!**_

The spiky-haired man hovered over the body of his lover as he spread his legs apart to look at his tight deep-pink asshole. Stretching the hole open and preparing it by spitting inside.

A timid moan escaped from Hashirama's lips, slowly feeling Madara's spit seep into his hole.

The Uchiha leaned over to tenderly stroke his cheek as he softly smiled, "I'll make you feel good soon…" He guided his lover's hand over to his pants, making his hand smooth over the area.

"Do you feel that?" Madara softly whispered.

Hashirama tugged downward at his sweats and then…...

His thick stiff cock sprung out from its imprisonment as it was released, leaving Hashirama astonished looking at the size of it.

Truly spectacular indeed, it's undeniably 8 inches with a nice girth.

Madara, gently stroking his cock in front of his lover's face. The Senju was pleased by his phenomenal scent, his eyes became half-lidded being up close like that.

Madara's hand palming his phallus, arousal stirred up within his lover.

"You must like what you see." The spiky-haired man observed, gently tugging on Hashirama's ear.

Watching the shy dark-haired man with his legs spread apart, "Ready to play?" he asked seductively with a thrilled grin.

Overtaken by his sexual arousal, Hashirama used his fingers to open his asshole, "Please, take me…" with his face colored red and shameless eyes. "Good boy."

Madara gradually teased that pink asshole with the tip of his cock as he grabbed onto Hashirama's waist. Slowly moving back and forth in motion driving his lover completely insane.

Their desire just multiplies as the sexual energy engulfed Senju's senses.

"Ngh...! Please, I want it…. I want it!" Senju pleaded as he could feel his body burning up.

_Damn…He's too cute…._

On command, Madara jammed all 8 incredible inches into him.

With his body immediately alarmed, shocked eyes widened whilst tears flowing down his face.

Hashirama shrieked excitedly with as his head flew back.

"Mhnn!...ugh...so DEEP!"

**Your body is **_**mine!**_

Madara promptly changed positions as he made his lover sit on top of him cowgirl style as they intertwined their hands together. Rocking his hips upwards and viewing Hashirama bounce on his magnificent cock making satisfying sounds.

"You sound very beautiful, Hashi." Madara complimented as he grunted giving powerful thrusts sensing his lover's body jolt; with his hands spanking and squeezing Senju's tight ass.

With Hashirama's lovely moaning, wet smacks from the penetration filled the room space as the king-sized bed was creaking noisily and the bedpost was knocking relentlessly against the wall.

"Yeah, right there! You fuck me so good!"

His asshole being stretched out by the thick cock and with it being so deep, this was definitely cloud nine.

"Yeah? You like that?"

Madara bouncing Hashirama on his cock strongly, hammering his sweet spot. The dark-haired man could feel ecstasy circulating within his body putting him on the brink of insanity.

"Madara….! Aahh! I love you…!" Hashirama panted, his voice was filled with passion as he was thrilled by the amazing sex. Madara begun grinding deep into him and slowing down his pace, just working his cock in his ass. Suddenly, the spiky-haired man could feel his lover's asshole constricting tighter.

"Ugh…!" the Uchiha grunted.

"OH! I can't anymore!"

"Go on, cum. Get ready to be filled!" Accelerating his pace, he tightens his grip on the man's waist.

Eight remarkable inches of his massive member pushing deeper, pounding fiercer, striking his lover's sweet spot, like hitting a button on repeat as the wet smacks became louder.

That's it…. the peak!

Senju arched his back as a thick string of cum squirted from him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" shrieking in heat, enjoying the experience of the gratifying release.

Resulting in Madara finally delivering his massive load of cum, spewing it all inside his lover's hole.

"UGH…! Take it all!" spreading his ass cheeks wider to make sure his lover gets his fill. The spiky-haired man's cock throbbed as he gave one final upward push and fired another shot of his load.

Taking all his cum in, Hashirama buried his face in the side of Madara's neck, his body quivering in the process.

Muffling his moans, his asshole is undeniably clogged with cum.

With his member abated, Madara slowly pulled out leaving a trail of cum.

"Look at me." He whispered into Senju's ear, his lover's body still shuddering.

Look at him? Why now? He lost himself while his orgasm was taking over.

Flashes of that erotic moment are still playing through his brain like a symphony.

Still embracing him, he slowly moved until they locked eyes.

Caressing the side of his face, the spiky-haired man moved in for a wistful kiss.

How is he doing this? Making a simple kiss feel so spectacular?

"I love you, Hashi." Stroking his fingers through his silky black hair.

**I'll be by your side forever.**


End file.
